grade_4_pdhpe_classfandomcom-20200213-history
Grade K-6 PDHPE Wiki
This Wiki was created by Samantha Passau 17274627 'Welcome Message;' Welcome students and parents, it is always essential for schools to include a great deal of activities and lesson plans that revolve around PDHPE (Personal Development, Health and Physical Education), this site has been set up by the teacher for just that reason, to provide information on the subject and reveal news and events occurring at the school during the year. The site includes pictures, videos and blogs for the students to view and an event calendar for the year that details the up-coming sporting and physical education events for the year, where children will have the opportunity to improve their knowledge and physical capabilities. 'Brief Overview;' "Personal Development, Health and Physical Education is one of the six learning areas in the NSW primary curriculum... School PDHPE programs should focus on encouraging students to make informed decisions related to health and physical activity and develops positive attitudes toward a healthy lifestyle. Programs should include participation in regular and varied physical education experiences, which provide the foundation for a lifelong commitment to valuing and leading a healthy lifestyle, they should also include systematic and explicit teaching of personal and social skills to give students a basis for resilience and the resourceful management of their own lives." (Personal Development, Health and Physical Education, Syllabus K-6. p.05) Dancegroup.jpg 549082 326945i5209788 1755164002 n.jpg 001.jpg 73283 1326586743942 2648508 n.jpg 302598 2228293501396 536932 n.jpg Swimming.jpg Oval2.jpg Cricketpitch.png ImagesCAX8II1V.jpg 'Personal Reflection towards the PE Tutorials and PDH Tutorials;' PE Tutorials - Physical Activity is not one of my strong areas, however i really enjoyes my time during this class. I found the teacher to be encouraging and energetic throughout the lessons and although the games and activities that we played were a little embarrassing for people my age and above i still had fun and learned alot from the exercises. Even though i found these games to be embarassing they are appealing to children in primary schools and i will definately use them when to day comes for me to teach a class. PDH Tutorials - The PDH tutorials where more informing that i had imagined, i had never thought that there was so many aspects of this subject, of course since i studied PDHPE as an elective in years 11 and 12 i knew that there was alot of information to be taught, i did not realise that there would be that much information for students in primary school. This subject has really opened my eyes to the subject of PDHPE and i feel that through this unit i have gained a bettter understanding of its contents which will ultimately reflect on my teaching methods in the future. i also found the tutor to be clear and cohesive in his deliverance and made the unit a good experience for everyone. All pictures displayed on this site are from my own personal collectionor have been created, NO copywright laws have been violated. For more information please click on the links below. Category:Links to Related Sites Category:2013 Calender Category:Homework Calendar 2013 Category:Student Page